koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kojirō Sasaki/Weapons
Here is a collection of Kojirō Sasaki's weapons in the Warriors series. Weapons Samurai Warriors 2: Empires Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Chaos in Kyoto *Requirements: Within 10 minutes, make Musashi Miyamoto appear and defeat 300 enemies. Strategy Surprisingly this one is harder to obtain. I would even suggest you have your fifth weapon obtained before your 4th. In this battle you should take advantage of pausing during long monologues. They still talk but it does not take up any time and therefore saves some time in conversations. For this battle you need to get 300 K.O.'s and this can be broken up in three parts: 100 - Saving Ieyasu 200 - Waiting between dialogue. 300 - Investigating the Vegabonds. The K.O.s are hardly the problem here, the problem is getting everything in under 10 minutes. Rescuing Ieyasu alone takes about five minutes. At the beginning you should kill the 3 vagabonds above Ieyasu to let him leave. After they are taking care of head East and eliminate the Toyotomi as fast as possible. Ieyasu will begin to escape. When everyone's dead and Ieyasu's has a clear path run the southwest. Kill down here while you wait for him to escape. Another 2 vagabonds will appear, kill on or the other 6 more will appear. The ones with information will say something about Kojiro or something heroic (save one who calls you a pale freak). When south, don't do the mission to kill 200, unless your desperate for K.O.s. While it seem like a good idea it takes way too long to complete. If you killed the right selection Kiyomasa will appear, and Kojiro will ignore him. Take to the east and search the "X"'s. A Hideyori will appear in one, kill him to reveal a double and another will appear in the far east. Run to him and this will be Musashi. If this is done in ten minutes, with 300 K.O.'s an item will appear in the north-east, go and collect 200. Fifth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: The Greatest Swordsmen *Requirements: Within 13 minutes, make Nobunaga Oda appear and defeat 500 enemies. Strategy A fairly easy weapon to make appear. As soon as the stage begins you should rush the center of the battlefield. Here you may have a bit of trouble with 6 generals, but if you spam Kojiro's Musou attack and his C4, C5, and C6 attack you should kill all the crowds around the generals and you should at least catch the generals off guard enough times to significantly damage them. After you kill the entire vanguard head north to mess with Yoshimoto. This should get you quite a few kills, and if you can abuse the time messages take you can get above 100 K.O.s with Kojiro. Go north and kill Katsuie Shibata. After this head south through the garrison and kill Gracia. After her you'll have Hideyoshi to deal with. Once both Hideyoshi and Katsuie are defeated they reappear together in the west. Once you kill them this time Nobunaga Oda appears. You should have your weapon if 500 have been defeated and Nobunaga has appeared in under 13 minutes. * All listed lengths are for the broadswords. Samurai Warriors 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Yanagawa (Free Mode) Samurai Warriors Chronicles 3 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Defense of Yanagawa Fifth Weapon Acquisition *'Requirements:' Obtain fourth weapon, then buy from the Castle Mode shop for 20,000 points. Samurai Warriors 4-II Rare Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Conquest of Kyūshū (Story of Worthy Opponents) Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Second Siege of Ueda - Battle of Toishi Castle Warriors Orochi 2 Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Kojirō uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Sword of Kings *Dark Fire Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Chapter 6: Rescue at Yan Province (including Mirror version)' *'Requirements:' Defeat Musashi Miyamoto in under 7 minutes. Warriors Orochi 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' The Swordsman and the Assassin Category:Weapons